


Night out in the Impala

by Trekiael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Car!Impala, Creepy, Humor, M/M, Other, crazy!Cas, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekiael/pseuds/Trekiael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep and decides to take a ride in the Impala. He doesn't foresee any of the events of that night. Not that he could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out in the Impala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



Dean couldn't sleep. No matter how much he turned and turned again in his bed, sleep just wouldn't come. His body was exhausted, but his mind was busy. With a deep sigh, he finally gave up and threw the blankets off.

 

Fresh air. That was what he needed.

 

A few minutes later, he had pants on and his keys jinggling in his hand, and was walking outside towards his gleaming Baby. She was as beautiful in the moonlight as she was in daytime, and the sight of her dark robe never failed to cheer him up. Already, he felt more relaxed.

 

“Hey Baby.”

 

He stopped beside the door and leant to kiss the edge between it and the roof, his hand lightly tracing its length where it met the windshield. He could almost feel her purring under his lips and fingers and he smiled. He had stopped caring about his excessive love for his car a long time ago.

 

He opened her with sure, practiced movements and a second later he was sliding inside, smooth leather welcoming him with a small noise. He closed the door, again reminding himself that one day he should oil it while actually secretly loving how that sound was part of who she was, and shifted until he was comfortable.

 

He turned the ignition with yet another soft smile reserved exclusively for her, one hand on the steering wheel.

 

“Let's go for a ride.”

 

For all answer, Baby growled her distinctive sound. A sound that was music to Dean's ears. He chuckled.

 

“Eager are we?”

 

His hands rested lightly against the wheel, gently tracing it in the way he would caress a lover, and Baby rewarded the touch by obediently folowing his instructions. His eyes were slightly lowered as he drove, only content to be there, in the comforting warmth, smell and well cared mechanic of his car.

 

A couple miles down the road, he started to feel drowsy, and thought that he might be able to sleep now. So he prepared to turn around, but something prevented him. He couldn't say if it was the warmth envelopping him, or the smell, or the leather under his palms, but he started feeling aroused.

 

As soon as te realization hit, he tightened his grip on the wheel, and his dick hardened. He shifted, wondering if he shouldn't stop altogether, and even started to slow down. But Baby apparently had other ideas and he felt his seatbelt tighten its grip briefly, dragging a small gasp out of him.

 

“Alright Baby. You wanna do this?”

 

His voice was a little thick with arousal, and for all answer Baby turned on the radio, the sound soft in the background. Dean bit his lip, but what the hell. He let go of the wheel with one hand and ground the heel of his hand into his cock. Baby purred.

 

Throwing all caution out of the window, Dean reached for his zipper and whiped his cock out, gripping it in a tight fist. He was way too turned on to tease, but he still wanted to take his time. So he lazily stroked himself, in long, secure strokes, only occasionally pausing to rub the head. Soon he was breathing hard, not really paying attention to the road anymore but instinctively trusting Baby to take care of that part. His hand slipped a little on the wheel, which was now slippery under his sweaty palm, and Baby's motor was doing that thing that made the seat vibrate pleasantly under him, the vibrations reverberating through his balls.

 

He didn't know for how long her kept it on, but after a while his head was slightly tilted back and his fist pumping furiously while his hips jerked up.

 

“Fuck! Yeah Baby... So good...”

 

Close...so close...

 

Baby screeched to a halt.

 

Dean's eyes blinked in confusion, orgasm aborted, and he tried to get his bearings. The engine was still running, but he was suddenly a lot colder, and the motor wasn't doing its soothing sounds anymore, it was more like a jerky sound that worried Dean instantly.

 

He looked in front of him. And his heart stopped.

 

He had missed it. Fuck, how did he manage to miss it? There was a fucking monster on his car. It was hard to say exactly what type of monster, but it looked like a black shape made of...foam? It was strange, like the edges were constantly moving, like it had no defined silhouette.

 

Dean was still looking at it, lips parted and hand still gripping his prick, when the creature leant forward, until two strangely human palms were pressed against the windshield. Dean's breath caught in his throat, eyes wide in horror. The creature's head tilted to the side. Dean still couldn't see anything and he squinted his eyes.

 

Then one hand detached itself from the glass, leaving a handprint behind, and reached up to swipe over the face. Dean's eyes widen further as under the strange foam, a very, very familiar face was revealed, a small smile on full lips slightly parting to let out two also very familiar words.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean didn't have time to react because all of the sudden Cas was /inside/ the car, sitting directly on his lap. More precisely, straddling his lap. And that was when Dean realized two things. One, Cas was actually covered in /bees/. Two, Cas wasn't wearing /anything/ but bees.

 

“C-Cas! What the hell?!? What are you doing here?! Wait, why are you naked and covered in bees? And wh-”

 

Dean's mouth snapped shut as Cas wriggled closer and lightly traced one of his cheek with a finger, a few bees escaping to run over Dean's skin instead. He couldn't repress a shiver.

 

“You called for me.”

 

“What? The hell. No I didn't.”

 

Cas smiled patiently and traced Dean's lips instead. Even in the dim light, Dean could see that Cas' expression was a bit off. Right, Cas was crazy. Not that the bees were enough clue or anything.

 

“You were actually. While you were masturbating, you were thinking about me.”

 

“The fuck?! No I wasn't.”

 

He wasn't. He hadn't been. He had been enjoying some alone time with his car. Which, now that he paid attention, had turned completely silent the moment Cas barged in. The engine was killed, so there weren't any sound, neither from it or the radio, and there weren't any light or heater either.

 

“Of course you were, Dean. If you hadn't prayed for me I wouldn't have been able to find you.”

 

Dean opened his mouth but then tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes raised to the ceiling and lips slightly parted. Cas had a point. But Dean seriously couldn't remember thinking about the angel. Not that he could think about anything now because Cas' full lips were trailing against his jaw line, his arms now looped around his shoulders, and his naked cock pressed flushed against Dean's hand still holding his own.

 

Beeds crawled all over his hand and wrist and made their way up Dean's cock. He jerked.

 

“Wait!”

 

Cas huffed and raised his head to look at him with a glare.

 

“Dude. You're covered in freaking bees. I have bees on my dick. Fuck. No. I don't want bees on my dick, Cas!”

 

He was on the verge of freaking out. This was all so weird and not something he would have ever, ever wanted to experimented. Cas gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“Don't be a baby. They're not going to hurt you.”

 

“I'm not being a baby! Cas, I don't want bees on my dick, period, dammit!”

 

Cas sighed, as if Dean was being particularly difficult, and without hesitation reached down for Dean's dick, making him jerk again as his hand curled around the length above Dean's own, collecting the bees there. Then he reached behind and put them on his shoulder before resuming his earlier actions, this time more demanding.

 

“There. Can we have sex now?”

 

“Can we- huh?”

 

Dean's brain short-circuited there. Because he had been too freaked out about the bees, he had missed the glaring evidence that Cas was looking for sex now. Cas. Sex. Sex with Cas. Cas having sex. Him having sex with Cas. Nope. His brain couldn't grasp it.

 

“Huh?”

 

Cas huffed again against his neck where he had been busy sucking and spreading even more bees and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his dick. Dean didn't even have time to react before Cas was taking his considerably less hard dick in his own hand and jerking it off a few times to bring it back to its previous state. Dean gasped, loudly. Fuck Cas' hold was strong.

 

“Yes, Dean. Sex. This is what you wanted me for, and I'm here now. So let's have sex.”

 

Dean could only give one small jerky nod in answer and Cas rose slightly to his knees, still holding his dick. And suddenly the head was pushing against something way, way too tightly closed, but Cas was determined, and Dean's cock forced its way inside by Cas' downward hips movements until it was fully sheathed inside and Cas was harshly panting directly into his ear.

 

“...Fuck. Fucking fuck. Cas, you're batshit crazy.”

 

He couldn't believe Cas had done that. Cas was a virgin, for fuck's sake, and there had been no preparation whatsoever. Hell, Dean was pretty damn sure that what he was feeling sliding down his balls was blood.

 

“...I...didn't foresee so much resistance. Does it hurt?”

 

Dean hesitated before answering. It was painful, yes, but mostly it was overwhelming. Too much to take at once. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to think anymore. But he was still hard, and now that he was there...

 

“I'll be alright. But what about you you nutcase?”

 

Cas shrugged and tightened his grip around Dean's shoulders.

 

“I'm an angel. I'll be okay. Just give me a second.”

 

So Dean did, absent-mindedly noticing the bees were now flying all over the inside of his car, making a deafening noise and making him feel pretty damn fucking uncomfortable.

 

“I swear if they make a hive in Baby I'm gonna kill you. Why did you even bring your fucking bees along?”

 

Cas shrugged.

 

“I was busy. And leave my bees alone. You're making it sound like you care more about your car than me.”

 

Cas' voice was slightly muffled against his skin, but he could still hear the petulant tone in it.

 

“Well, you're making it sound like you care more about your stupid bees than me, so...”

 

“Don't call my bees stupid, Dean. They're wonderful creatures and the source of life. Did you know that-”

 

“You know what? I don't care.”

 

He paused.

 

“Cas. There's bees on my balls.”

 

And indeed there were. They had made their way from Cas' back to Dean's balls and he almost wanted to scream in fright. Wonderful creatures or not, they had certainly no business on Dean's balls. Cas, the little shit, smiled against his skin.

 

“Maybe I should distract you from them, then.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to react, but no sound came out as Cas shifted, rose slightly, and slid back down. Well, fuck. Thanks fuck for Cas' angelic powers because he was obviously a lot better now, and even if it felt a bit dry, there was enough remaining blood and Dean's precum to make it acceptable.

 

Cas' head came back in Dean's light of sight, and this time it was his lips that brushed against Dean's own. Dean's heart skipped a few beats. In all the weirdness, he had almost forgotten the fact that he was having very gay sex with his very male angelic best friend. Wow. Could that night get any weirder?

 

Maybe not weirder, but at least better. Because next thing Dean knew, he and Cas were kissing like starving men, deeply and filthily, in a way that he never let himself kiss with women. And Cas was bouncing up and down his cock, like he would die the next minute if he couldn't feel the delicious friction anymore.

 

At that point, Dean no longer cared about the bees, or how the Impala had retracted to a close off shell. Bees were buzzing all around them, crawling all over his skin, both their skins, but all he could think off was how amazing fucking Cas felt, and how he never wanted to stop kissing him.

 

At one point, his hands relocated themselves on Cas' hipbones, the bees making room for them easily. Cas' dick had slipped under his shirt too, and was now rubbing against his stomach, leaving wet trails with each bounce. They were making just as much noise as the bees, groaning and moaning and gasping, and making Baby's leather squeak in protest.

 

Dean's orgasm took him off guard, even if it was long overdue, and was wrenched from him along with a strangled groan. But Cas didn't stop moving, and he was still so, so fucking tight that Dean's cock couldn't even really soften, the blood stuck in it, and if Cas didn't stop they were gonna have a serious problem.

 

But Cas didn't care and instead leant back against the steering wheel, uncaring about honking the horn and he kept moving up and down, his head tilted back and his own hand jerking his own cock. When he came, it was with a fully body tense and a long, breathy call of Dean's name.

 

“Deaaaaan!”

 

Cas collapsed against Dean's chest, panting harshly, releasing the horn that quieted instantly. They stayed like that for a little while, shaky and well spent. Until Dean made Cas raise enough to free his dick with a dirty squishy sound. Cas sighed in contentment and rest his hands on Dean's shoulders, playing with the bees located there as well as his collarbone.

 

“Next time...”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. Next time? They were gonna make this a regular thing? Cas smiled and brushed their lips together.

 

“Next time just call me. I promise I won't bring the bees.”

 

Dean snorted.

 

**

 

Once Cas had left, making sure to take all the bees with him and promising again to come if Dean ever felt in the mood for sex, Dean decided that it was time to go back. He reached for the ignition, shaking his head and still not fully making sense of the evening.

 

The Impala remained quiet.

 

Dean frowned, tried again, but not to avail.

 

“Hm, Baby?”

 

Dean was left ignored.

 

“Oh, come /on/!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it in a jest for Carrionofmywaywardson. It's weird as hell, but it shows that I can definitely not write anything 100% serious and it always turns out more humorous than anything.


End file.
